


Дружба обходит с пляской вселенную

by Krezh12



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Bromance, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Possibly Pre-Slash, Twenty Years After
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: Заявка: «Друзья оказались по разные стороны баррикад, их разлад достигает кульминации на Вандомской дороге. После встречи на Королевской площади отношения неразлучной четверки восстановлены, но у д`Артаньяна всё еще остался неприятный осадок. Он никак не может смириться с тем, что самый близкий человек, Атос, не доверял ему, и решает выяснить отношения раз и навсегда»
Relationships: d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère, d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère
Kudos: 2





	Дружба обходит с пляской вселенную

**Author's Note:**

> «Дружба обходит с пляской вселенную, объявляя нам всем, чтобы мы пробуждались к прославлению счастливой жизни»,  
> — Эпикур
> 
> Та восточная притча, о которой говорит д`Артаньян Атосу, основана на концепции японской философии (дзен-буддизм): реставрация разбитой керамики, получившая название кинцуги. 
> 
> Курдская поэма, которую рассказывает Атос, действительно существует и датируется примерно XIV веком; в ней изложены принципы суфизма. Противопостоит им философия греков (Платон, Аристотель), и это д`Артаньян с Атосом также успевают обсудить.
> 
> Раскладываю по полкам, потому что вдруг кому-то захочется узнать, где начать копать. Из этого может родиться много интересных умозаключений.
> 
> Мы с Shicotessой постарались построить канву, максимально используя почву канона — отсюда и заключение, порицание и прочие прелести жизни. Единственное, что мы сделали — нашли временной промежуток, где они могли бы понять, что переживают, благополучно накрутить себя, а после поговорить. Хотя и это тоже было в каноне, если хорошо посмотреть.
> 
> Ну и последнее. Мудрецом, который сказал, что всё, что вы любите, и есть вы, был Д. Руми. Который, кстати, тоже был суфием.

* * *

##  **УМ, СИЛА И СОЖАЛЕНИЯ - эпизод, должно быть, пропущенный перед главами XLI и XLII "УМ И СИЛА"**

* * *

Д’Артаньян проснулся из-за глупого чувства, будто его лошадь не может двинуться с места, и еще — из-за привкуса сена во рту. Всё это время, находясь в заточении, он боролся со своим разумом, не давая тому зачахнуть и выдумывая для него всё новые и новые задачки — конечно, с тем, чтобы сразу после взяться за их разрешение. Со старательностью ребенка он вырисовывал на стене метки найденным у окна кусочком обвалившейся от старости штукатурки, считал часы, проведённые вдали от свободы, замерял промежуток времени между восходом Солнца и тем моментом, когда оно окончательно спрячется за полосой горизонта, гадал, что принесут им на завтрак или на ужин, и в зависимости от того, подтверждалась догадка или нет, выводил новую теорию и начинал гадать снова — в конце концов, он ждал проблеска надежды, хотя бы малейшего знака, неосторожного жеста, слова, для того, чтобы организовать их с Портосом побег.

Но вот незадача: сколь угодно долго и тщательно изнурял он свой мозг всё новыми и новыми ребусами, при наступлении ночи он оставался настолько же над ним не властен, насколько хорошо распоряжался им днём. Сейчас не до конца проснувшийся разум снова обманул его: на один краткий миг Д’Артаньяну показалось, что он такой же мальчишка, который опять заснул в поле после скачки на воображаемой лошади. Наваждение рассеялось, стоило Портосу пребольно пихнуть его локтем в бок. Д`Артаньян соскочил с кровати со скоростью человека, привыкшего мало спать — действительно: сон сняло как рукой.

Растрёпанный, с азартом он стал дожидаться первого луча Солнца:

— Портос, — позвал он преувеличенно бодрым голосом секунда в секунду с тем, как занялось утро. Если бы в Рюэе держали петухов, в этот день они бы запели вместе с д`Артаньяном: по гасконцу можно было сверять время. — Портос, — продолжил он, для верности легонько толкнув спящего. — Просыпайтесь, Портос, время пришло.

— Какое время, — прогудел великан, недовольно ворочаясь, — д`Артаньян, вы с ума сошли! Время для чего?

— Время для разговора.

Портос, по-видимому нисколько не обрадованный открывшейся перспективой, горестно застонал, но, как и всегда доверяя авторитету своих друзей, — а д`Артаньяну, как известно, он верил очень охотно, — подчинился и принял сидячее положение. Честно сказать, помимо уважения, которое добродушный гигант питал к своему другу, им двигало любопытство: за все дни, что они провели в заключении, д`Артаньян часто менял расположение духа; всё это, конечно, было неспроста, и уж наверняка являлось частью какого-нибудь непостижимого плана, который пока ещё имел для Портоса нечеткие контуры — как башни замка, приветствующие уставшего путника, пробравшегося сквозь туман. Башни замка, который, как и дверцу кареты, хорошо бы украсила корона барона. Баронство пока что тоже виделось Портосу туманно — и, признаться, намного туманнее, чем он бы того хотел. От таких мыслей он погрустнел, что, конечно же, не укрылось от цепкого взгляда гасконца:

— Вот видите, Портос, вы хмуритесь. Это только лишний раз подтверждает мою теорию.

— Боже милостивый, д`Артаньян, какие теории могут быть здесь, в этой тюрьме, в четыре часа утра, — воскликнул Портос, всё еще опечаленный мыслями о баронстве. Точнее — его отсутствии.

— За те дни, что кардинал Мазарини так любезно предоставил нам в качестве отпуска в этом чудесном месте, я хорошо успел изучить ваши привычки, милый Портос. Обычно я просыпаюсь от вашего храпа, но сегодня ночью я проснулся от его отсутствия. К тому же, вы трижды задели меня, а вы двигаетесь во сне только тогда, когда ранены, или вам снится что-то плохое, а из того, что, насколько я могу посудить, ваше здоровье в полном порядке, и вы не страдали подобным недугом раньше, я заключаю, что ваши тревоги связаны с событиями прошедших недель. Итак, что же вас так беспокоит, дорогой друг, исключая, конечно, прескверную здешнюю баранину и отсутствие свежего воздуха?

Портос, чье лицо успело проясниться от удивления в течение этого недолгого объяснения, снова нахмурился. Действительно — он вспомнил, что ночью что-то мучило его — но что именно это было, он запамятовал, и не мог вспомнить, как ни старался.

— Как это скверно, дорогой д`Артаньян, — философски изрек Портос с той задумчивостью, что изредка, но всё же посещала его, причём в этот раз д`Артаньян не мог поручиться, чем она была вызвана: внутренними переживаниями его друга, которые мешали тому уснуть, или тем, что он уже седьмой день смотрел перед собой в одну и ту же стену, которая, к общему неудовольствию, — но к удовольствию Мазарини, — виделась как раз слишком чётко. — Кроме баранины… — глухо повторил Портос, остановив взгляд на одиноком куске сыра, что почему-то не убрали после вчерашнего ужина. Тут Портос вспомнил, почему его не убрали — наверняка это было напрямую связано с его последней угрозой переломать шею каждому, кто решит тревожить его по вечерам. Вдруг он хлопнул себя по лбу. — Чёрт побери, д`Артаньян! Я вспомнил! Мне снилась Англия.

Даже д`Артаньян, справедливо полагающий, что за годы службы сильным мира сего его гибкий ум стал напоминать шкатулку с запрятанными в неё безделицами, — а занятные мысли определенно можно было считать оными, — и считавший, что умеет мастерски доставать нужные, когда ему заблагорассудится, оказался совсем не готов к подобному заявлению. Полностью посвятив себя насущному, он, казалось бы, позабыл о том, что пережил ещё месяц назад, устремив все ресурсы — и душу, и разум — на решение новой задачи — их вызволение из Рюэя.

Признаться, он не причислял поездку в Англию и мысли о ней к числу тех событий, которые порой с удовольствием можно вспомнить в хорошей компании за бокалом вина на ужине, в удачный момент играючи вытащив их из заветной шкатулки с воспоминаниями. К счастью, его друзья, а особенно Портос, разделяли подобное мнение.

После их возвращения из путешествия по туманной, мокрой стране, насквозь провонявшей пивом и кровью, что-то мучило его душу — и вот как раз в этом он себе признаться не мог.

Жалел ли он о том, что участвовал в кампании по спасению Карла и был в числе тех, кто втайне от остальных изобретал всё новые и новые попытки его спасти? Черт возьми, никогда — и он мог ручаться в этом хоть перед Богом, хоть перед Атосом: с тех пор, как партия была разыграна, и стало понятно, что готовится не буря, а страшный, ужасающий в своей силе разрушительный шторм, с тех пор, как его сердце высказалось, заглушив на минуту разум, — словом, с тех пор, как Д’Артаньян, сжимая в перчатке поводья, подумал, что одни Арамис с Атосом ничего не сумеют сделать, — он, оставаясь за кулисами, наблюдал за ходом игры с хладнокровностью опытного игрока, и лишь опускал и приподнимал в нужный момент занавес и бросал кости, и трижды ошибался хозяин той головы, которая считала иначе.

— Знаете, д’Артаньян, я всё никак не могу взять в толк, зачем вы взялись помогать Арамису с Атосом, — заговорил Портос, неожиданно вторгнувшись в его размышления, которые, в общем-то, были посвящены тому же предмету. Заключение обнажало все скрытые грани в человеке, как вода, годами точащая один и тот же камень, потому что во всех тюрьмах, какими бы светлыми они ни были, и какими доброжелательными блюстителями они не были бы окружены, секунды шли за года, а минуты того больше — за десятки лет. И недавний узник, а особливо знатный узник, узник, который ничего не хотел больше, кроме как снова обрести свободу, узник, которого они, казалось бы, в жизни, принадлежавшей им добрую сотню лет назад, так старались догнать, и обращение к которому обычно начиналось с обращения «ваше сиятельство», а заканчивалось именем «герцог Бофор», как никто другой мог это засвидетельствовать. — Не поймите меня неправильно, я восхищаюсь сердцем графа и настойчивостью аббата, и вам наверняка известно, как я ценю вас, дорогой Д’Артаньян — тому свидетельство мое здесь нахождение, которое кажется мне не таким мрачным только потому что я делю его с вами, но вот уже какой день я ломаю голову над тем, почему я так ненавижу этот проклятый остров, и вы знаете, мне кажется, я вспоминаю ответ.

Бог иногда приходил к д`Артаньяну как слепой часовщик, — и именно поэтому он всегда больше полагался на удачу и собственную верную руку, давно изловчившуюся покрепче хватать её за вихор, — как мастер, который, сочиняя очередной механизм, забывал, почесывая седую бороду, вложить в него крохотную шестеренку. От этого механизм не переставал работать, а работая, не становился хуже. Зачастую, никто даже не замечал отсутствующей пылинки. Но не д`Артаньян. Было глупо надеяться, что Портос, приобретя красноречие, получит в дар к нему осмотрительность: в другое время д`Артаньян бы не преминул отпустить по этому поводу пару добродушных острот, но сейчас ему оставалось с тревогой слушать, как собственная память добровольно капитулирует и вытаскивает на поверхность всё новые и новые картины из прошлого.

— И в чём же он состоит, милый Портос? — спросил он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал беззаботно, и у него это вышло.

— Это проклятое место снова рассорило нас, и за это я не люблю его всей душой. Мало того, что там за минуту находятся палачи, за секунду — предатели, и за миг — убийцы, Англия пыталась снова разделить нас на два лагеря, и у неё это почти получилось, чёрт побери!

Д`Артаньян начал понимать, к чему клонит Портос. После злополучной дуэли, начатой по чистой случайности на Вандомской дороге, и последовавших за ней признаний на Королевской площади, четверо друзей могли спать спокойно. Если бы кто-то из них соврал там, во время клятвы, скрепившей четыре сердца в такой момент, когда всё почти было кончено, мир перестал бы существовать, и они в это верили — Портос верил в неё, потому что его душа была так же свободна от интриг, как душа ребенка, Арамис верил, потому что на ней строились все остальные его обещания, Атос верил, потому что, стоя на голову выше всех остальных, считал каждую клятву такой же священной, как закон, данный Богом, и потому, может быть, в тот момент, когда произносил её, сам был похож на древнее божество. Д`Артаньян, наконец, верил в их клятву, потому что кроме неё у него ничего больше не было.

Но потом Мазарини поручил им слушать Мордаунта — того самого Мордаунта, который везде следовал за ними по пятам, и того самого Мордаунта, который был охотником, а не жертвой. У них никогда не было времени на размышления о том, что могло бы быть, сложись обстоятельства по-другому, и это бы мучило д`Артаньяна, если бы его главным желанием было не желание уберечь друзей. Некстати вспомнились укоры Атоса тогда, когда «пленники» остались наедине с пленителями, его мысли о том, что это д`Артаньян освободил палача: упрёки больно кольнули в сердце — так, с мысли, начавшейся с Мордаунта, д`Артаньян разбередил старую рану. Как никогда стало очевидным то, что у каждого из них были собственные причины для самоедства.

Сам того не зная, Портос наступил на больную мозоль. Д`Артаньяна беспокоило не столько задетое самолюбие, о котором так предусмотрительно говорил Арамис, сколько недоверие, выказанное ему Атосом, единственным человеком, чьё мнение д`Артаньян был готов ставить выше своего собственного. Когда-нибудь он обязательно догадается, как человек, увидевший его обычным мальчишкой из Гаскони, сразу разгадал, как нужно с ним разговаривать, чтобы завоевать его искреннее уважение, и когда-нибудь он поймет, что секрет Атоса заключался в том, что он всегда был тем, кто он есть. Лесть Портоса, как и нравоучения Арамиса, мало действовали на него, сколько д'Артаньян себя помнил, но звучный, спокойный голос Атоса творил поистине чудеса. Атос не говорил «я хочу», — кроме того, единственного случая на площади, — но был таким, что его не хотелось разочаровывать. Он просто смотрел, и хотелось оказаться достойным этого взгляда. Д`Артаньян, мгновенно признавший превосходство над ним и друзьями Атоса, всегда тянулся к нему, как дерево тянется навстречу Солнцу, отчего его ствол и крона становится прочнее и гуще. Оттого больнее было слышать упрёк — Атос, негласно приняв на себя роль его учителя, чувствовал гнев, когда видел, что Мазарини делает из него удобный для себя инструмент. Д`Артаньян никогда не думал, что Атосу нужно его утешение — хотя бы выраженное словами о том, что он обо всём этом знает, и в случае нужды умело использует эти знания.

Атос чуть не умер, придавленный к земле осознанием того, что Карл, несмотря на все их попытки, мёртв — было ясно, что он, бледный и почти что безжизненный, под эшафотом оставил десяток собственных лет. Для д`Артаньяна исход дела имел такое же значение, каким для хищной птицы было желание удержать в клюве дичь — конечно, её мало волновали чувства кролика или мыши, чья судьба уже, конечно, была предрешена. Он не мог не восхищаться мужеством и силой человека, которого он успел узнать на такой короткий срок, и он действительно не был обязан любить его — но он его уважал, и уважение это было такой силы, которая помогла перевернуть остров вверх дном, что он и сделал.

Когда он сказал «умрем здесь», он не лукавил, потому что в той ситуации, в которой они оказались, было два исхода, и исходами этими была смерть или возвращение. Как причудливо распорядилась судьба, подарив Карлу первое, а им второе, но если бы не жажда, мучавшая их слуг, и если бы не нашедшийся вдруг палач, — угрюмо подумал Д’Артаньян, — эти дары могли бы распределиться иначе. С нарастающей мрачностью он вспомнил, что оба раза в деле был замешан Мордаунт.

— Видите, дорогой д`Артаньян, вы тоже думаете об Англии. Ведь вы тоже хмуритесь, — Портос, вместо разглядывания стен научившийся разгадывать д`Артаньяна, по крайней мере, те его мысли, что тот не пытался скрыть, вдруг ожил. — Знаете что, дорогой друг, — продолжил он, и одного брошенного мельком взгляда оказалось гасконцу достаточно, чтобы понять, что его друг перестал тревожиться, потому что морщинки на его лбу разгладились, а туча во взгляде рассеялась, подарив ему привычное выражение. — Предлагаю вам выпить и послать к черту меланхолию, и эту проклятую Англию, будь она неладна, потому что я знаю, что совсем скоро мы выберемся отсюда, д`Артаньян, — улыбаясь, проговорил Портос, подкрепляя свои слова делом и достав припрятанную ими от караула бутылку вина. — Вы или наши друзья вытащите нас отсюда, а теперь давайте спать, дорогой друг — мы так рано встали, что до настоящего утра еще полно времени, а ведь сегодня вечером вы ещё собирались научить меня новой песенке.

Сказав это, Портос залпом опрокинул в себя свою порцию и, успокоенный, обернул вокруг плеч кусок ткани, служащий им одеялом. Не прошло и минуты, как он заснул. Д`Артаньян, которому тоже надоел разговор про никчемный остров, где море состоит изо льда, а не соли, а люди из обычного мяса, а не из стали, тоже выпил, хотя совсем не почувствовал вкус. Разум, потревоженный новыми мрачными открытиями, отказывался прекращать работу.

— О, небо, — горько сказал Д’Артаньян в пустоту, которую рассекала тысяча посторонних шумов, в необъяснимом противоречии вместе складывавшихся в мелодию утренней тишины. — Ты даришь вечный сон мёртвым, забирая покой у живых.

* * *

##  **ШПАГА И ПРЕДАННОСТЬ ВСЕГДА ЗНАЧАТ БОЛЬШЕ, ЧЕМ ПЕРО И УГРОЗА - эпизод, пропущенный после глав XLVIII И ХLIX "ПЕРО И УГРОЗА ИНОГДА ЗНАЧАТ БОЛЬШЕ, ЧЕМ ШПАГА И ПРЕДАННОСТЬ"**

* * *

Плох был тот садовник, что не умел спасти своих подопечных во время затяжных холодов. Не великим, хотя и более трудоемким делом, чем прочие, был уход в период цветения и плодоношения. И уж вернее того не великим, даже скудным, было просто любоваться красотами цветущих питомцев издалека, не испачкав рук: любое, даже самое искусно выращенное сокровище могло испустить дух при первых заморозках, если его хозяин не утруждал себя приготовлением убежища для него заранее.

Вот уже много лет Атос мог считать себя садоводом, став им не по принуждению, а по воле случая, который, ничтоже сумняшеся, свел однажды ставшую, как выяснилось в будущем, неразлучной четверку вместе. Вместо семян и зерен, конечно же, он использовал свое главное сокровище: мысли. Его друзья принимали его советы, потому что он никогда не давал их, когда они были им не нужны, и, возможно, потому что, благодаря годам, проведенным им в высоком обществе, и годам, проведенным им впоследствии в одиночестве, наблюдения Атоса редко бывали ошибочны.

Сейчас все его наблюдения были сосредоточены на самом лучшем своём творении. Для любого стороннего наблюдателя д’Артаньян был всё таким же, как прежде, но от внимательного взгляда Атоса не укрылись едва заметные изменения, произошедшие в его друге.

Как мы говорили выше, Атос, пожалуй, знал д’Артаньяна лучше, чем сам д’Артаньян. Он знал, что озабоченность гасконца не может быть вызвана ни недавним заключением, ни выматывающей дорогой к монаршей особе, служившей им дипломатическим мостиком, по ту сторону которого для Арамиса лежало осуществление своих планов, для д’Артаньяна — то и дело ускользавший от него в последний момент капитанский чин, для Портоса — баронство, к которому он так продолжительно и упорно стремился, а для самого Атоса — жизнь в Блуа и устройство будущего Рауля, его сына. Такие люди, как они, давно уже не замечали усталости от продолжительной скачки и ночи, проведенной в седле.

Атос успел заметить, что д’Артаньян и здесь отличался от остальных людей. Вместо того, чтобы утомиться от решения трудоемкой задачи, он будто преображался под весом упавших на него неприятностей и невзгод. Как хорошая лошадь только раззадоривалась от долгой и трудной дороги, д’Артаньян, казалось, полностью преображался, когда жизнь требовала от него проявления недюжинной сообразительности или ловкости.

Именно голова гасконца напоминала Атосу сгусток тучной, богатой земли — он нередко признавался друзьям и себе в том, что их другу достаточно одного случайно брошенного зерна, чтобы из него вырос поистине удивительный план, достойный римского полководца, похожий на мощный и раскидистый дуб.

Взглянув на д’Артаньяна, вернувшегося из Лувра, Атос окончательно уверился в своих наблюдениях: вывести д’Артаньяна из равновесия, — как и любого человека, полагающего, что он отдаёт предпочтение зову разума, а не сердца, тогда как на деле всё обстояло совершенно обратным образом, — могли только дела духовного толка. Казалось, д’Артаньян и сам не замечал, что порой, хотя и очень редко, его действия говорят больше, чем он хочет показать снаружи — пожалуй, в умении наблюдать за другими и подмечать чужие тайны с ним могло бы посостязаться очень малое количество человек. Несомненно, достопочтенный аббат д’Эрбле входил в их число.

Сейчас Арамис был слишком занят осуществлением планов Фронды в случае окончательного успеха их предприятия, но больше того — планов, последующих за первыми, если первые, несмотря на все старания, всё же не осуществятся. Только его озабоченность данным предметом спасала гасконца от ещё одной пары внимательных глаз: скорее всего, Арамис бы заметил морщинку, вот уже с месяц, — если расчеты Атоса были верны, — как обосновавшуюся между бровей д’Артаньяна.

— Д’Артаньян, — позвал Атос, решив выяснить причину его беспокойства. Между возвращением от королевы и переправой Мазарини восвояси у них в распоряжении имелось ещё почти пятнадцать часов, и не в привычках Атоса было растрачивать своё или чужое время впустую. — Дорогой друг, сочтите за милость уделить мне пару минут.

Сопроводив свои слова жестом, он спешился, призывая д’Артаньяна проделать всё то же самое. Д’Артаньяну нужно было отдохнуть с дороги, хотелось ему самому того или нет — к тому же, его лошадь уже ни на что не годилась. Услужливые господа из таинственного отряда, находившегося в подчинении Арамиса, уже принялись исправлять это упущение. Атос указал взглядом на пустой экипаж, стоящий неподалеку и отлично подходящий для разговора, должно быть, щедро оставленный герцогом в пользование своим людям. В нём они могли поговорить без опасений быть потревоженными, следуя старой военной заповеди — найти уединение, находясь у всех на виду.

— Должно быть, вы счастливы, — произнёс Атос, выгадав минуту, когда они оба устроились внутри. Он знал, что его слова не правдивы, и потому надеялся на то, что д’Артаньян, взявшись отрицать это утверждение, сам укажет ему причину своих тревог.

Вместо этого д’Артаньян повел головой в сторону, будто выискивая, за что зацепиться взглядом по ту сторону дверцы, и уклончиво произнёс:

— Возможно, это действительно так, граф. Возможно, вы ошибаетесь.

Атос понял, что так они в скором времени превратятся в двух путников, застрявших посередине пути из-за перекатывания туда-сюда с двух сторон огромного валуна — и, представив это, он решил, что таким образом от валуна они точно не избавятся. И, ко всему прочему, дорога так и останется не очищена. Он продолжил:

— Совсем скоро вы станете капитаном королевских мушкетеров, мой друг, и ваша жизнь превратится в череду новых побед.

Нельзя было отрицать, что он совсем не имел собственных предположений о природе беспокойства гасконца. Сейчас, вынашивая в голове план действий, все они ждали завершения дела. Скорее всего, д’Артаньян был взволнован тем чином, который, как считал Атос, был слишком низкой оценкой его заслуг, и который, даже не смотря на это, мог опять ему не достаться, если бы Мазарини вздумалось в последний момент извернуться и придумать очередную хитрость.

Самолюбие д’Артаньяна было уязвлено на мосту, на Вандомской дороге, о чём ещё давно не преминул упомянуть Арамис. Неудача с господином Мордаунтом вовсе законилась ссылкой в Рюэй, не говоря уже о пятне, которое она бросила на репутацию таких благородных людей и доблестных воинов, как д’Артаньян и Портос.

Было не место и не время лишний раз говорить о том, что, служи они человеку достойному, а не такому проходимцу и плуту, каким был Мазарини, всё бы сложилось иначе. Люди благородных кровей не забирали свои дары назад. Никогда.

Вся фигура д’Артаньяна выражала его напряженность. Складка между бровей обозначилась глубже, кисти жилистых, ловких рук лежали не легко и расслабленно, а неподвижно, напоминая работу не искусного скульптора, а кузнеца или дровосека, работающего с деревом или металлом. Плечи были напряжены.

Желая облегчить его терзания, Атос, взвесив всё, произнёс:

— Д’Артаньян, скажу вам откровенно. Меня не покидает чувство, словно что-то не даёт вам покоя. В моменты душевной смуты мой учитель, приставленный ко мне ещё в детстве, любил рассказывать мне истории и легенды, занимавшие мудрецов разных государств и времён. Возможно, некоторых из них были вымыслом, но, признаться, даже в юношестве я порой находил в них разгадку дилеммы, казавшейся мне неразрешимой. Предлагаю вам послушать одну из них, а затем решить, так ли всё сложно, как видится на первый взгляд.

— Будь по-вашему, — просто сказал гасконец. Если бы д’Артаньян, как это обычно бывало в моменты, когда он был особенно раздражён, не смог выносить долгих слов, он сказал бы об этом сразу, обрубив все пути к отступлению. То, что его друг согласился его выслушать, уверило Атоса в том, что на этот раз выбранная им дорога может принести больше плодов.

— Речь пойдёт о курдской поэме. Она была так красива, что больше напоминала сказку, нежели выученный урок из книг, и рассказывала о том, как состарившийся и очень благочестивый шейх, влюбившись в прекрасную армянку, отрекся от Корана, стал пить вино и пасти свиней. До глубины души оскорбленные его поведением, пятьсот суфиев, учеников шейха, с проклятиями и плачем покинули своего учителя. Но каково же было их удивление, когда, явившись к «главе пророков», они встретили вместо похвалы гневное порицание. Глава не одобрил их поступка, сказав, что ради учителя им следовало отречься от учения, даже если бы для этого им пришлось погибнуть.

Начав говорить, Атос рассудил, что история о том, как тяжело порой выбрать верную сторону, успокоит душу д’Артаньяна, и он забудет свои сожаления о том, что им четверым пришлось оказаться по разные стороны баррикад. Он вернулся к рассказу:

— Конечно же, одна поэма, какой бы прекрасной она ни была, не может рассудить всех. Как только я, радостный от услышанного, вздохнул с облегчением, учитель продолжил. Оказывается, ещё древние римляне вывели совершенно противоположную формулу, которая гласила: «Пусть погибнет мир, лишь бы торжествовала справедливость». Представьте моё негодование: понять, где же истина, после такого рассказа стало в разы труднее.

— Что же вы решили в итоге? — спросил д’Артаньян, придав своему лицу выражение напускной беззаботности. Теперь его рука, такая же напряжённая, грела дверцу у окна экипажа. По его лицу нельзя было ничего угадать, но д’Артаньян весь рассказ не переставал кусать ус. Для Атоса, как и для их друзей, хорошо знавших привычки друг друга, этот жест не остался незамеченным.

— Вопрос о том, правильнее ли будет признать абсолютную преданность другу, или же защищать истину, которая порой всё же стоит дороже, стоял испокон веков перед умами, ещё более великими, чем наши, дорогой друг. Я выбрал всё и ничего. Что вы думаете на этот счёт, д’Артаньян? — спросил Атос, глядя прямо в глаза гасконцу.

После недолгого размышления, решив, видимо, всё же озвучить мысли, отбросив задумчивость, д’Артаньян взглянул на Атоса в ответ и со своей обычной догадливостью, делавшей честь её обладателю, произнёс:

— Думаю, что здесь нет ответа, который можно было бы считать верным. Потому что, Атос, истина у каждого на Земле своя.

Тогда Атос понял, что ошибался. Вместо того, чтобы подтолкнуть д`Артаньяна к решению его задач, поэма ещё глубже обозначила причину всех беспокойств. То, что требовало к себе внимания, — понял вдруг Атос, — лежало ещё глубже в чужой душе. Он заметил, что его слова не принесли даже видимого облегчения.

Рассудив, что с самого начала они не собирались говорить о философии — точнее, если быть откровенным, не собирались говорить только о ней, — Атос попытался представить себе, что делать дальше. Ум д`Артаньяна, как и всегда, работал исправно, независимо от настроений, в которых пребывал его обладатель, и можно было не сомневаться, что так их разговор на отвлечённые, но одновременно вполне конкретные темы, мог бы продолжаться очень и очень долго. Атос действительно любил разговоры с мудрым, даже в свои юношеские годы, гасконцем, которые и стали началом их многолетней и крепкой дружбы, но сейчас он спросил себя, что могло так взволновать его друга, если он ошибался, и дело было совсем не в выборе стороны, и не в эфемерном представлении о том, кому нужно служить. Да, дело было не в Мазарини. Отнюдь.

В конце концов, всё равно, за что драться, однажды заметил Портос. Тогда он ещё не знал, что вывел абсолютную формулу всех войн на Земле. Все были одинаковы перед смертью. И перед Богом. В Англии или Франции — все люди были одинаковы. Вдруг Атос понял: что-то, произошедшее в Англии, и стало причиной всех беспокойств.

Кроме результата их операции по спасению Карла I, очевидно указывающего на отсутствие радости по этому поводу, было что-то ещё. Д`Артаньян мог всё ещё корить себя за то, что был впутан в сомнительное предприятие, и помогал королю, хотя не был обязан любить и не любил его.

Мотивы д’Артаньяна были до конца не ясны. Реставрация монархии занимала его так же, как занимала башмачника выпечка пирога, но до определенного времени — и он ясно дал это понять. Чтобы что-то и могло изменить мнение упрямого гасконца, нужно было приложить силу, заставляющую небосвод переворачиваться в другую сторону и обращающую реки вспять. Что было такой силой — неизвестно.

Благородных господ не стоило уговаривать принимать решения. Руководствуясь этим правилом, граф де Ла Фер ни секунды не колебался, когда решил вместе с Арамисом вызволить Карла I, и не ждал, что Портос с д’Артаньяном примут сторону короля. Но сердце _Атоса_ дрогнуло, когда его друзья не покинули без них остров, и всё глухо, мрачно стучало, а затем останавливалось, и стучало опять — а потом воздух съел «Помни», которое, в свою очередь, проглотила толпа из любителей кровавых зрелищ и ротозеев, и больше оно не билось, его стук повис, как звук без единой ноты, пока оно не зашлось, когда господин Мордаунт не своим голосом начал молить о помощи.

Пророчество превратилось в проклятие, чтобы затем стать чудом — только так можно было назвать то, что все его друзья были до сих пор живы. На Вандомской дороге лошадь д’Артаньяна могла на секунду позже встать на дыбы или сбросить своего хозяина и в горячке его затоптать. Арамис мог выстрелить в Портоса без промаха. После приема у английской королевы их мог бы бесшумно убить шпион Мазарини. Ядро в лагере могло разорвать землю под их ногами. Мордаунт мог бы застрелить их в спину, сделав вид, что не знает имён пленников, или, напротив, знает их чересчур хорошо. Вместо черепа бедного брата Парри могли бы быть их головы. Охрана короля заподозрила бы мятеж и заколола бы их на месте. Под эшафотом балясина сорвалась бы на Атоса, Арамиса бы задушил религиозный фанатик, заподозривший в нём самозванца. В тайном домике Кромвеля могла оказаться ещё одна ловушка. В порту их бы ждала засада, на фелуке растяпа-матрос уронил бы кому-то из них на голову весло и размозжил голову, не говоря уж о том, что сама фелука была заминирована и, как и должна была, взлетела на воздух. Да, чудо спасло их. Всех, четверых.

— Д`Артаньян, — позвал Атос, остановившись мыслями на этом убеждении. И потому, что он хотел привлечь к себе внимание д’Артаньяна, добавил: — Сын мой.

Д’Артаньян вздрогнул и вскинул голову, задетый этим обращением, прежде употребляемым Атосом лишь в моменты величайшего откровения. Кровь бросилась ему в голову.

— Э, нет, граф де Ла Фер, — протянул он, шевельнув рукой, не выражая особенного чувства или раздражения, хотя одно обращение «граф» из его уст дало понять Атосу, как сильно тот раздражён. В компании друзей, когда д’Артаньян хотел подчеркнуть их связь, он называл его старым армейским именем, которое хорошо было знакомо Портосу и Арамису. Он обращался к его титулу только тогда, когда с гордостью представлял его кому-то из своего окружения. В обычные времена разница, которую составлял титул графа, возносил Атоса над окружающими. Сейчас эта разница была ему неприятна. — Я думаю, вы не осторожны в своих выражениях.

— Д’Артаньян, Д’Артаньян, — покачал головой Атос. — С каких пор мы поменялись местами? Посмотрите на нас, и скажите мне, когда это вы стали считать, что выказывать свою любовь — это неосторожность, и как вышло так, что я пропустил начало времен, где мне бы пришлось убеждать вас в обратном?

Вместо ответа д`Артаньян, не издав ни звука, взглянул на него тяжело и серьезно, и в какой раз за день Атос убедился, как годы изменили его друзей. Слова о том, что они научились хранить свои тайны, жгли голову, как клеймо.

— Возможно, тогда, когда усомнились во мне и перестали мне доверять, дорогой Атос, — наконец, после долгой паузы, произнёс д`Артаньян с горечью.

Сказав это, он сделал Атосу знак, означающий, чтобы тот посторонился и дал ему выйти прочь к своей новой лошади.

Из-за того, что его слова были сказаны горячо, но тихо, чужеродно для этого громкого голоса и горящих глаз, и заменяли ожидаемую и вполне уместную сейчас бурю, Атос почувствовал, как у него сжалось сердце. В это мгновение он не придумал ничего лучше, и схватил д`Артаньяна, начавшего уже подниматься, за запястье, мешая ему уйти.

Д’Артаньян, совсем недавно переживший в покоях у королевы сцену, которая потрясла его до глубины души, до конца ещё не оправился от эмоций. Слезы Анны Австрийской, собственная готовность отказаться от всех благ, которые, казалось, уже были на кончиках пальцев и почти испарились, потому что он не знал, как сильно в этот раз нужно сжать ладонь, утомили его, но больше этого — взволновали. Д’Артаньян осознал, что дверь в чулан, в котором хранились все его переживания, глубоко запрятанная посередине груди, до сих пор не рванула лишь потому, что дело ещё не было до конца выполнено: нужно было сдержать данное ими слово и доставить ко двору Мазарини.

Фитиль, на вершине которого укрепился его гнев, потух так же быстро, как вспыхнул, по одному щелчку. Вес чужой ладони на миг вывел его из оцепенения и отрезвил — и упрямо тянул, тянул его вниз, но не на дно, а к Земле.

— Д`Артаньян, — позвал Атос в третий раз, потому что не мог отступить и должен был дойти до конца. Он не сказал этого д`Артаньяну, но помимо легенд его учитель однажды дал ему ещё один ценный совет: если ты не знаешь, что сказать человеку, скажи ему что-то хорошее. И так как Атос всегда хотел видеть хорошее в своих друзьях, и потому, что он хотел, чтобы д`Артаньян знал его мысли, он заговорил, за локоть опуская гасконца, на секунду впавшего в оцепенение, обратно на подушки перед собой. — Аристотель, — проговорил он голосом, силой своей убежденности способным стоять наравне с голосом пастора, — выделял три типа людей, исходя из их благодетелей. Он утверждал, что первый из них совершает хорошие поступки из выгоды, второй — потому что им это нравится. Но есть люди, самые лучшие из нас, ведь они совершают добро не ради выгоды или наслаждения, а просто так. Встретить таких на своём пути подобно чуду, ведь их очень немного, может быть, таких наберётся сотня на всей земле. Дорогой друг, — заверил д`Артаньяна Атос, накрыв второй ладонью его руку, которую всё ещё не отпустил, и которую д`Артаньян всё ещё у него не отнял, — я с превеликой честью сообщил бы Аристотелю, что достоин чуда. Ведь вы повстречались мне на моём пути.

Атос был тоже взволнован своим признанием, но иначе. С тех пор, как он снова встретил Арамиса, Портоса и д`Артаньяна спустя столько лет, он чувствовал, — и все они чувствовали, — как много вещей вокруг изменилось. Но в то же время в каждом из них всё ещё было живо то, что связывало их раньше. Так же, как и всегда.

За всю жизнь и последние месяцы они пронесли вместе так много чужих тайн, и потому, что они проживали жизни друг друга вместе, тайн оказалось в четыре раза больше. Этому должен был наступить конец — Атос рассудил, что пора сделать первый шаг.

— Нет, дорогой Атос, — снова отбил его признание д`Артаньян. — Вы наделяете меня качествами, которые мне не свойственны. То случайное, о котором вы говорите, не может быть применено ко мне. Я сделал так называемое вами добро намеренно. Ради нашей дружбы и вас. Как вы могли решить, что я выпустил палача?

Старый садовник в саду отца был хорошим слугой. Когда он стал видеть хуже, чем раньше, и слышать хуже, чем в молодости, сад был таким же цветущим и красочным, как и всегда. Атос помнил, как находил его под деревьями, перебирающим своими стариковскими сморщенными пальцами семена мака. Годы придали ему терпения: он часами сидел в саду, просеивая мелкие черные точки, даже будучи без очков, потому что благодаря опыту мог отличить отсыревшие и непригодные от сухих и хороших на ощупь. Атос, как завороженный, следил за ним, отвлекаясь от прочтения книг по астрономии и судоходству, наблюдая, как садовник часами проделывал одну и ту же работу. Вдруг церемония прерывалась — он перебрасывал через плечо неугодное семечко, которое не ускользнуло от его умелых рук, довольно улыбался — и всё начиналось заново, до следующей чёрной точки, не прошедшей отбор.

Последний вопрос д`Артаньяна был такой точкой. Атос, наконец, будто прозрел.

То, почему так отчаянно д`Артаньян цеплялся за, казалось бы, незначительные эпизоды из Англии, вдруг с полной ясностью отобразилось в его разуме.

Он вспомнил, какой силы горе охватило его, когда кровь Карла горячей струёй тронула его лоб. На одну безумную секунду он решил, что это его собственной жизни пришёл конец. В ещё одну, более безумную секунду, чем предыдущую, ему показалось, что всё потеряло смысл. Вот чем был слаб тот, кто руководствовался чувствами. Ослепленный ими, он даже не допустил мысль о том, что для других в этот момент время не остановилось, а продолжало ход. Для д`Артаньяна история приняла совсем другой оборот. Обеспечить им путь к отступлению, найти средства целыми и невредимыми вернуться домой, отследить человека, взявшего в руки тем утром топор — всё представлялось теперь понятным.

Сама цель в этом случае не являлась для него всем, как было с Атосом. То, что заставило его примкнуть к её осуществлению, было важнее. У него были свои убеждения и свои обещания. Среди них было обещание сохранить жизни друзей и вернуться вместе. И если с гибелью Карла, олицетворяющего все его убеждения, для Атоса дело в Англии завершилось, то д`Артаньян двигался вперед, не остановившись, и в этом не было его греха.

Атос укорил себя — о, прошедшая молодость, как выборочна ты в воспоминаниях! — за то, что не подумал об этом раньше, тем более что история повторяла другую, не менее печальную.

Смерть Констанции опустошила д`Артаньяна — он горевал тихо, но печаль его была такой силы, что могла бы пошатнуть горы, и оплакивал смерть Констанции, как оплакивают первую, чистую любовь, после которой всегда кажется, что жизнь закончена, даже если потеря, напротив, служит началом. Атос пообещал д`Артаньяну найти убийцу. И неожиданно для себя, потеряв волю к жизни, хотел вернуть к ней гасконца.

Наступило молчание. Если в груди находился чулан из чувств, то в голове воистину располагалась библиотека воспоминаний, в которую погрузился на краткий миг каждый из наших друзей. По воле Бога, многие из них были общими.

— А знаете, дорогой д’Артаньян, по разумению одного турецкого мудреца, всё то, что мы любим, и есть мы.

Другой бы решил, что эти слова сказаны в качестве примирения. Но гасконец, как любой человек, испытавший хоть раз в своей жизни громадное потрясение, знал, чем эти слова были для его друга на самом деле. Из-за того, что д’Артаньян вырос в душной, пыльной, палящей и всегда такой живой и милой Гаскони, потрясения случались с ним почти каждый день — начиная с незапамятного случая, когда, будучи юнцом, он упал с лошади, чуть не разбив себе лоб, и заканчивая одной славной дракой, которую он затеял в тот самый день, когда отец вручил ему первую в его жизни шпагу… За все годы их славной дружбы, которая успела пережить очень многое, д’Артаньяну всё никак не подворачивался удобный момент рассказать Атосу, что главным потрясением в его собственной жизни стало совсем не его собственное.

Эти слова были для Атоса жестом покорности и смирения. Он, как ювелир, как ни пытавшийся, но так и не сумевший скрыть полость в своём изделии от выпавшего из него драгоценного камня, принял свою судьбу и начал украшать то, что осталось вокруг пробоины.

Д’Артаньян не решился взглянуть на Атоса, но в этом не было необходимости. Его живой ум без труда нарисовал картину: прошлое Атоса — рассказ о той женщине, повешение и побег от себя; дно бутылки, в котором не отражалось ничье лицо, потому что тот, кто держал ее горлышко, годами не желал быть узнанным. Мордаунт, будь он проклят, всё это время занимал мысли Атоса, «я хочу жить», — сказал тогда граф, привязав огромный валун к тому, что его тревожило, и, сидя в лодке, ни живой ни мёртвый, ещё очень долго наблюдал, как он идёт ко дну. Д’Артаньян хотел верить и не мог не делать этого: он хотел, чтобы тогда, вместе с кинжалом, по рукоять застрявшим в чужой груди, и воображаемым валуном, так долго привязанным к собственной шее, и опускающимся всё ниже в толщу воды, Атос наконец вынырнул сам. От всего этого, камня, веревки на шее, дважды, и кожи, сверкающей в свете луны, такой белой, как будто в ней теперь не течёт кровь — д’Артаньяну, видевшему не одну бойню, вдруг стало не по себе; втайне он порадовался, что уже не тот мальчишка, приехавший из Гаскони, и постарался никаким жестом не выдать себя; в карете вдруг стало душно, как если бы они оказались брошены в жаркий песчаный мешок посреди пустыни.

Конечно же, Атос тоже пришёл к подобному размышлению. И потому, что д’Артаньян понял это слишком хорошо, он сделал вид, что ничего не понял вовсе.

— Конечно, дорогой друг, — произнёс гасконец, потянувшись, чтобы беззаботно похлопать Атоса по плечу. — Вы тысячу раз правы. У вас есть, кого любить, и любовь эта прекрасна. Когда я говорил, что находясь подле дитя, в которое вложена вся ваша душа, я буду чувствовать вашу помощь и ободрение, признаться, я совсем не лукавил. Давно вы слыхали новости о Рауле?

Атос повернулся и его взгляд поразил д’Артаньяна в самое сердце. В другом случае д’Артаньян бы решил, что этот взгляд пытается прочесть в самом потаенном уголке его сердца, но речь шла об Атосе, а когда так происходило, дело всегда становилось исключением. Так случилось и в этот раз: Атосу не нужно было читать тайны в сердце д’Артаньяна, когда он умел читать его самого. Их общие рассуждения привели их совсем к другому предмету для обсуждений. Более того — от д’Артаньяна не укрылся тот факт, как Атос, догадавшись о мотивах его собственных переживаний, сказал то, что совершенно изменило ход их беседы, направив её в противоположную сторону. Сети, которые они, надеясь на лучшее, ставили друг на друга с таким упорством, задергались, поймав их в свой плен, но д’Артаньян, слишком смятенный ходом собственных, сменявших одну другой, мыслей, был слишком увлечен ими, чтобы это заметить; казалось, пчелы проложили себе дорогу прямо сквозь его лоб: а иначе нельзя было объяснить то, почему собственная голова напоминала ему улей в разгар жары.

Незачем было говорить, что если в Рауля Атос вложил душу, то перед этим д’Артаньян вложил ее в него самого. Он вернул его к жизни, к её мелочам и хитростям, интригам, скачкам, немыслимым приключениям. Позже, не прошло и года, Атос сделал то же самое и для него — конечно, со временем молодость гасконца сделала бы это сама. Но кто знает, куда бы она направила его? Чем осеяла мысли? В то время как уверенные и спокойные руки Атоса с самого начала вели его — и д`Артаньян с самого начала знал, куда.

У д`Артаньяна скрутило желудок. Не в силах терпеть, он применил тонкую военную хитрость, как никогда желая, чтобы она сработала:

— Аристотель, — проговорил он голосом, чуть хриплым от овладевшего им волнения. Его военная хитрость, на которую он, изменяя своему хладнокровию на поле битвы, сейчас так отчаянно уповал, заключалась в том, чтобы применить чужую тактику против её создателя. — Был полный дурак и бездельник. Спросите меня, почему? Он даже и помыслить не мог, что его три типа ничего не значат. Ведь вся его теория рассыпается в пыль, когда оказывается, что существует ещё один тип людей. Похожих на вас.

— Дорогой д`Артаньян, — произнёс, наконец, Атос после паузы, которая показалась гасконцу вечностью. — Я, — Атос прервался, тряхнув головой, потом протянул ладонь и накрыл ей ладонь д`Артаньяна. Это, а еще звучный голос Атоса, который, как и двадцать лет назад, имел над д`Артаньяном власть, оказали на него успокаивающее действие. Некстати — и с опозданием, размером почти во всю свою жизнь — д`Артаньян с неожиданной легкостью для себя обнаружил, что люди, вещи и самые его сильные, настоящие привязанности остужали его кровь вместо того, чтобы разжигать в ней огонь, и это знание оказалось по-странному правильным, таким, как оказалось, оно и должно было быть. — Если бы я не знал всю глубину вашей привязанности ко мне и к нашим друзьям, я бы обиделся на вас. Но сначала позволил бы себя обмануть. Нет-нет, не возражайте мне, — продолжил он с крохотной улыбкой, преобразившей его еще мгновение назад задумчивое лицо, отчего оно приобрело безмятежное выражение, видя, что д`Артаньян, по-видимому, по-своему истолковал его слова, и собирается что-то сказать. — Вы правда не выдали себя ни словом, ни жестом, — заметил Атос, словно отвечая на его мысли, — ни один ваш мускул не дрогнул. Но если тогда, когда мы прощались в дюнах, я позволил себе сказать глупость, заметив, что мы с д`Эрбле по-прежнему ваши с дю Валлоном пленники, то и вы ответили на неё не лучше, когда вместо того, чтобы открыть своим друзьям горе, мучавшее ваше сердце, стали разговаривать с Солнцем. Знаете, чем вы открыли себя, д`Артаньян? Когда вы надеваете на себя маску беззаботного глупца, то забываете о глазах, ведь справедливо полагаете, что у человека, не отягощённого тревогами, они пустые. И вы абсолютно правы. Но не тогда, когда дело доходит до вас лично. Нет, подождите, дослушайте до конца, — сказал Атос, заметно развеселившись, потому что д`Артаньян снова попытался его прервать. — Сколько бы лет ни прошло, в их глубине можно прочесть ваше горе, вашу смелость, ваш ум и благородное сердце. Гнев или радость, огонь, но никогда, д`Артаньян, слышите, никогда не было ни дня, чтобы в них была пустота. А вот теперь можете спорить со мной, если вам так хочется, гасконский упрямец, но знайте, что я тоже могу быть упрям.

Д`Артаньян выслушал признание с внимательностью, которая делала честь его стремительно заканчивающемуся терпению.

— Вы одновременно правы и тысячу раз ошибаетесь, — произнёс он, дергая себя за ус. — Вы правы с тем, что думаете, будто я хочу с вами спорить. И я хочу. Черт возьми! Но вы ошибаетесь с с самым главным. С предметом спора. Атос, — сказал он уже спокойнее. Следующие слова дались ему так же легко и просто, как первое умывание поутру в чистой и прохладной воде: — Я не думаю, что вы — это ваше прошлое. И никогда так не считал.

Их взаимная откровенность отрезвила обоих так же, как взаимная дальнозоркость заставила призадуматься. Д`Артаньян понял всё — и Атос, наконец, догадался, что его печаль, — которую он и сам в себе до конца не мог обнаружить до тех пор, пока Портос неосторожным замечанием не разбередил рану в Рюэе, — корнями уходила в их недалекое прошлое на туманном острове.

К несчастью, теперь это не имело никакого значения. И несчастье заключалось в том, что теперь был опечален Атос.

Будучи юнцом из провинции, приехавшим покорять столицу, д`Артаньян любил время от времени преувеличивать свои заслуги в кругу друзей, — так же как и Портос любил красоваться своим новым камзолом или Арамис — изобрести новую отговорку, почему ему обязательно нужно отлучиться к вечеру, — но когда он говорил от сердца, то имел очаровательную привычку всегда их преуменьшать.

— Знаете, Атос, — спокойно заметил он, чувствуя, что сказанного прежде может быть недостаточно. — Может быть, я не обладаю красноречием Арамиса и убедительностью Портоса, но, если бы вы изволили выслушать меня и позволили бы и мне рассказать вам одну историю, я не смел бы просить вас о большем, — его убеждённость тронула Атоса, но он ничего не сказал. Значение его взгляда, направленного на д`Артаньяна, о чем-то тому напомнило, и было таким знакомым, как будто он уже встречал его на лице Атоса когда-то раньше. Мозг д`Артаньяна был уникальным: он помнил все сказки, которые ему рассказывала старая нянька, все легенды, которые он слышал от сверстников в Беарне, и все строчки из книг, что он читал, коротая дни в карауле. Помимо прочего, пробелы, которые могли быть вызваны отсутствием блистательного образования ученых мужей, заполнялись в нём умением схватывать всё на лету и перенимать ситуацию такой, какая она есть, чтобы потом суметь переиграть её в свою пользу. Потому, Атос нисколько не удивился, когда д`Артаньян произнёс: — Я знаю, как любите вы старые предания, пришедшие к нам из Востока, и не исключаю, что помню их исключительно по вашим рассказам, которыми вы любили развлекать меня и наших друзей за ужином. Так вот, представьте, дорогой друг, что у вас есть драгоценная ваза. Такой тонкой работы, что вам завидуют все короли, и старый лавочник, хорошенькая субретка или румяный карапуз вдоль по улице, словом, решительно любой человек на всем белом свете, отдали бы двадцать лет жизни, чтобы только увидеть её хоть одним глазком, но, — пропасть! — в один прекрасный день она разбивается. И вот в чём штука: глупый англичанин, конечно, сразу бы избавился от неё, в то время как мы, французы, обладая более мягким сердцем, оплакивали бы все эти сотни крошечных осколков, сколько бы их ни набралось. Но что делает настоящий мудрец? Извольте, сударь, так я скажу вам: он варит отвар цвета золота и день за днём скрупулезно склеивает их вместе. Конечно, красота сосуда утеряна. Но вот незадача: в один прекрасный день вы обнаруживаете, что солнце играет на месте сколов всеми цветами радуги. Вместо того, чтобы назвать предмет, которым вы дорожили в его первозданном виде, уродцем, после того, как случай — я повторюсь, просто случайное совпадение — решило его покалечить, вы понимаете, что раньше, со своими начищенными и сверкающими боками, бледные, тонкие и благородные до отвращения стенки ещё никогда не были так прекрасны до этого момента. И вместо того, чтобы издать звук отвращения, ваши уста рождают лишь восхищенный вздох. Вместо позора вы держите в руках огромную силу, поистине великолепный дар — быть возрождённым, со склеенными кусочками, между которых не вода и песок, а золотые нити, что прекраснее снов и чище горной росы.

«Бессовестный лжец», — как только д`Артаньян кончил, подумал Атос, не в силах оторвать от него взгляда, даже если бы захотел. «Как можно обвинять себя в косноязычии, а секундой позже придумать историю, на которой держится мир».

Едва ли не больше слов, Атоса тронула убеждённость его друга в том, что ему самому всё ещё нужно утешение от старых тревог, и его упорство в желании ему его оказать. В какой-то степени они оба были каждый по-своему хороши: д`Артаньян так же не принял его добрых слов в свой адрес и так же не хотел сознаваться, что нуждался в чужой помощи. Мысли об их похожести вызвали на губах Атоса задумчивую улыбку.

Они поняли друг друга правильно, но тайны, прежде казавшиеся такими далекими, никто из них больше не собирался хранить.

— Да, мы — не только наше прошлое, дорогой д`Артаньян, — философски изрёк Атос. Двадцать лет назад он говорил похожие вещи, сидя в трактире, окружив себя очередной батареей опустошённых бутылок, и д`Артаньян видел в нём ссохшегося старика. Сейчас д`Артаньян смотрел на его расправленные плечи, ясный взгляд, и видел перед собой человека, который всю жизнь думал над одной и той же ошибкой, и, наконец, пришёл к её завершению. Атос не был призраком своего прошлого, теперь нет. — Мы — отражение времени, в котором живем, законов и нравов. Признаться, это чудовищно, — признал он. — Это может уничтожить целые нации. Но не стоит отчаиваться, — заметил Атос, тонко улыбнувшись, и снова посмотрев на д`Артаньяна тем взглядом, который тот всё никак не мог вспомнить, где видел раньше. — Так же существуют иные вещи. Те, кого мы любим. Наши друзья.

Вот уже второй раз за их разговор Атос употребил это слово.

— Дружба обходит с пляской вселенную, объявляя нам всем, чтобы мы пробуждались к прославлению счастливой жизни, — зачарованно произнёс д`Артаньян.

— Браво, мой друг! — не смог сдержать смеха Атос. — Вот кто никогда ни в чем не уступит автору, словами которого говорит. Браво.

Вот, откуда д`Артаньяну был знаком этот взгляд. Так Атос смотрел на Рауля, когда тот, не замечая его, гарцевал в их саду перед Лавальер. Так Атос смотрел на Рауля, когда тот познал искусство охоты, застрелив первого кролика в их саду. Так он смотрел на Рауля, когда тот прилежно продолжал свои уроки плаванья и фехтования.

— Рауль будет в безопасности в той опасности, которую он избрал, — сказал д`Артаньян, потому что почувствовал резь в глазах, когда понял, что его собственное глупое сердце тоже полно любви. — Клянусь в этом.

— Милый друг, — произнёс Атос, тепло улыбаясь. Теперь, когда с тайнами и прошлым было покончено, мир приобрел те сентиментальные краски, которые так любили описывать и хвалить ленивые поэты на каждом шагу, но Атос, лишенный их слишком долгое время, мог без стыда позволить себе наконец-то их ощутить. Положив ладонь д`Артаньяну на грудь, он продолжил. — Прежде мои слова были не о моём сыне Рауле или Миледи. Я говорил о вас.

Сердце д`Артаньяна пропустило удар. Это было прескверно, потому что Атос, из-за руки, лежащей прямо у него на груди, мог это почувствовать. Но это было благословением, потому что вдруг д`Артаньяну пришла на ум едва ли не лучшая за всю его жизнь проделка.

— Раз теперь я не ваш сын, дорогой Атос, — лукаво произнёс он, — и теперь стал поистине равным вам, разрешите мне сделать вот что, — с этими словами он, положив ладони Атосу на плечи, наклонился, и звонко поцеловал его в лоб.

Атос был так ошарашен, что не смог вымолвить и слова. Эта задержка позволила д`Артаньяну подозвать к экипажу человека из отряда, чтобы проверить, как обстоит дело с подготовкой для него лошади, и ловко вскочить в седло, напоследок сжав чужую руку.

— Д’Артаньян, — окликнул его Атос, пока надоедливые пчёлы в голове д`Артаньяна бесновались и жужжали так громко, что он не слышал, как нетерпеливо его жеребец бьет мягкий и податливый грунт копытом. Он обернулся через плечо так поспешно, что с него чуть не слетела только что водружённая на голову шляпа. Время вдруг пошло вперед с такой скоростью, как будто до этого было безделицей и совсем не существовало. — Д’Артаньян, как я погляжу, вам всё ещё восемнадцать лет.

— А вам, дорогой друг? — спросил он, и Атос рассмеялся, и д`Артаньян едва удержался от того, чтобы не начать смеяться в ответ. Глаза Атоса были синими, как небо над головой, в котором не витало не облачка. Дорога была прямой и было ясно — впереди их ждёт ещё целая жизнь.


End file.
